


A flustered Angel

by starmads



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), it's cute, its fluff, only fluff, scott sucks at flirting with jean, warren is a blushy mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmads/pseuds/starmads
Summary: A bunch of Warren Worthington III drabbles, mostly fluff.I took this from my own tumblr @fandomsoverlife so don't worry I'm not plagarizing, only reposting my own work.





	1. Flustered Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I took this off of my tumblr @fandomsoverlife, I wrote it awhile ago very quickly but I still think it's cute. It's short, only a drabble and a headcanon that Warren is precious and loving.

“Warren your face is red.”

“Shut up Scott.” Warren grumbled, his face burning as you slid your fingers in his, leaning up to press your lips against his cheek.

“Yeah, shut up Scooter.” You laughed, arms swinging as you walked.

“I’m sick of you two.” Scott said, frowning at the concrete as he narrowly avoided stepping in gum.

“You love us.” You grinned, “And besides, if you’re so sick of us you wouldn’t have dragged us out here. We could be in the mansion, in our own rooms-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Scott said, “Please, for the sake of my sanity.”

“-sleeping. In our own rooms, sleeping.” You finished, eyebrow raising “What’d you think I was gonna say? Fucking?”

“Well, yes actually.” Scott said at the same time that Warren said “Duh.”

“You’re both ridiculous.” Jean said, laughing as she plopped down onto the grass, unfolding a blanket.

Jean thought stargazing would be a good idea, that’s why you were all outside at 11:00 o'clock at night.

Warren almost dropped the blanket he was holding, casually tossing it onto the ground before sitting down and pulling you down onto it, wrapping his arms around you.

“You’re cute, you know.” You grumbled, laying back as he did, smushing you into his side and kissing your forehead.

“You’re one to talk.” He whispered, grinning as you slid your arms around him. “You’re the cutest person I’ve ever met.”

You could hear Scott and Jean talking to each other, about fifteen feet away from the two of you, Scott’s arm wrapped around her shoulder ‘casually’, you could definitely tell he just did the yawn then arm around shoulder move. Classic Scooter.

 

“That’s a lie, you’ve met Kurt.” You said, looking up at him, running your fingers through his hair and letting your hand rest at him jaw. “I like you.”

He looked down at you, with your eyes wide and bright, “I like you too, quite a lot.”

His face started burning when you kept playing with his hair, touching the feathers at the edge of his wings, sliding your fingers into his. He sat up, pulling you up with him, as his wings puffed up and made it hard for him to lay down.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, worried you crossed a line.

“Nuthin.” He grumbled, pulling you into his arms and holding you.

“You’re face is hot.” You grumbled, hands against his cheeks, “Are you feeling well?”

“Yes, ’m fine I swear.” He said, wings twitching slightly as you slid your hand between them, rubbing his nose against yours to make you laugh.

“Angel” he kissed you, “Are you blushing?”

He almost automatically said “No! Why would I be blushing?”

“Whys your face so warm then?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Maybe because it’s hot outside.” He said, knowing full and well that it wasn’t.

“You’re blushing.” You said, laughing as he groaned “Don’t even deny it, your wings are a giveaway.”

“I’ve been betrayed by my own body.” He groaned, quietly. “You know me too well.”

“Well of course I do, you’re my angel.”

His face burned at the name, his heart swelling, wings puffing, and his eyes crinkling, grinning he said “Yeah I am.”

“Would you guys shut up over there? I’m trying to flirt!” Scott shouted, making both you and Warren jump.

“Oh shut up, Scott.” Warren said, “Just make out already.”


	2. Scars are proof of where life's failed us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, sad Warren who deserves love and gets it.

Warren looked at his wings every morning, every afternoon, every night, and basically every time he passed a mirror.   
And he couldn’t help but feel slightly nauseated at the sight of them.   
Ever since his soft, feathery, white wings were taken from him he felt a pang in his heart when he saw the metal knives protruding from his back.   
Part of him knew that it was his fault yet part of him wanted to believe it wasn’t. Apocalypse had caught him at a time where he hated his life, if Apocalypse had found him after he had met you it would have been a different story.

You had softened the parts of him that were angry at the world, although it had taken a lot. You made him feel better about his past, made him feel more human after years of feeling like a bird in a cage. You made him feel something more than a bottle of vodka and a shitty late night hook up with some stranger could ever. He was happy, for the most part, because of you.

Every time he finds himself looking in a mirror, hating what he saw, he remembers you. How much you love him and how he loves you.   
He remembers the one time you had caught him looking and actually said something.

 

-/-

“Warren? Are you okay?”

He jerked his head away from the mirror, his wings clanging behind him as he did.   
“I’m fine, darlin.” He had said, his shoulders rolling in as he did.

“No you’re not, what’s wrong?” You had walked over to him, reaching up to press your hands gently to the side of his face.

“Nothing, I swear it.” He said, his hands coming to rest on your cheeks.

“You’re lying, angel.” You had said, looking into his eyes and rubbing your thumb along the tattoos on his face “Please tell me.”

 

He had sighed, looking at his feet. “I miss my wings. My soft wings, not these cold metal things, but my pretty white ones.”

“Oh, baby.” You said, pulling him in for a hug “You’ll get them back, life finds a way for things to go well in the end.”

“But until I get them back, I’m stuck with a constant reminder of helping a monster try to destroy the world.” He grumbled, burying his face into your neck. “It’s like a really bad, obnoxious scar of when things all went wrong.”

“It’s just for now, angel.” You had whispered, running your fingers through his curls and holding him close. “Besides, scar’s are proof of where life’s failed us. Things are better now, and they’ll be better forever. You’ll never go back to being that person again.”

He pulled away, pressing a kiss to your forehead “What would I do without you?”

You had smiling, planting a kiss on his mouth “I dunno, you’d probably be fucking around somewhere dangerous with Peter or Scott.”

He laughed, pulling you in close, “Oh I still do that, I just do it when you’re fucking around with Jean.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” You had said, nuzzling into neck.

“Yeah I am.” He said, smiling widely “I love you with all my heart.”


	3. Bird Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was questioned whether or not Warren showed bird tendencies, and this is a short drabble of his s/o thinking that he does.

Warren wasn’t one to get too close to quickly. It could take weeks to even get him to take his jacket off near someone, no matter how hot it was. He’d rather suffer in his sweat than show someone he doesn’t know what’s hidden under his jacket.

Once he does get comfortable with someone, he gets more comfy than Peter in the kitchen.   
You hadn’t really realized that Warren had bird tendencies, you kind of figured he just had the wings, but oh boy were you wrong.   
Warren probably had more in common with birds than Scott did with a laser pointer.   
When birds were in mating season, so was he and when he wanted to show off, his wings would puff up and splay out. It was. . . odd and annoying (only the slightest little bit endearing and precious) and especially when he got jealous or wanted to show off his wings would "casually" splay out to their entire width (to assert dominance, honestly). But the strangest thing that he did, was nest.

You hadn’t really noticed it at first, your bed was already covered in pillows, stuffed animals falling off the edge, blankets out the wazoo, but Warren added his own things over time. You noticed it when you were cuddling, in an obnoxious blanket burrito, a very hot one at that.

“Warren, when did I get this blanket?”

He looked down at you, “Um, it’s mine.”

“And this one?”

“Also mine.” He said, burying his face in your neck.

“And this stuffed bear? It’s got a cute little ribbon on it, awh.” You grabbed it and rolled over to face Warren, showing him.

He covered his face with his hand “I bought it when I was out with Kurt, it reminded me of you. Along with the two other blankets you haven’t noticed yet, they’re very soft.”

“Warren, don’t you think we have enough?” You asked, laughing.

“Never. I want to be as cozy as possible, angelface.” He said, pushing your hair out of your eyes.

“You’ve definitely got bird tendencies.” You snickered, pushing his curls behind his ears.

“I do not!” He exclaimed, blushing.

“Warren, you’re nesting.”

“No, I just love blankets and you.” He grumbled, pouting.

“Nesting.”

“No.” He stopped, sighing and kissing your forehead “Okay, maybe. Don’t tell Scott.”


End file.
